Saphire's Thoughts
by Bondage Senshi
Summary: Prince Saphire sees Emerald crying and thinks about his brother and how he has strayed from their original ideals. Chpt 2 now up. TY for R&R. Saphire's thinking again. Will he reveal his thoughts to Emerald? What will she do in return?
1. Musings of the forgotten Prince

I know that Saffir did call Demando onnisan in the original story, but as I have only seen the DiC dubbed episodes (curses evil parents), I remember that Saffir called his brother Your Highness unless they were alone. Saphire did go out with Prisma, but in one episode, (after Moon escaped) Saphire asked Emerald to "Give the guy who has true feelings for you a chance." I always thought that was sad how she spurned him, and decided to write about his feelings over her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sapphire walked down the corridor of the Dark Palace, he heard crying. He followed it and found Emerald, sitting in her room, on her bed, holding the photograph of Diamond that she loved so much.   
  
"Why don't you love me?" She asked the picture, caressing the glass that touched Diamond's face. Everyone knew why. Neo-Queen Serenity.   
  
Sapphire walked on down the corridor to his own room, sat down on his own bed and thought of the past few months.   
  
Diamond's obsession with Serenity was becoming unhealthy and even invading on their mission. Sapphire's brother was so entranced by his enemy that he didn't see anything more than her beauty. What had happened to the great plan that Diamond had originally come here to do? To punish the people of earth who had exiled their family to the dark moon of Nemesis, and return the family to the Earth, where they belonged? It had almost taken a back burner to his desire to have the Queen.   
  
Sapphire lay on his back and put his hands behind his head. And what of Emerald? She had loved the Prince since they were young, and yet he had never realized it. It was tearing her heart apart that Diamond paid her no attention whatsoever. She had once been very modest, wearing long gowns and suits that covered most of her body. She first started wearing her black miniskirt and boots when Diamond had completely ignored her at a formal occasion. Sapphire had noticed all of these things because he had a liking for the lady of Nemesis, but never spoke of it out of difference to her love of Diamond, no matter how misplaced it was.   
  
Sapphire knew that Diamond's obsession was driving her insane. He didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold up under the strain before she snapped and did something drastic. Sapphire had tried to talk with his brother about it before, but always Wise Man or Rubeus had interrupted with some report on the mission to the past.   
  
The time traveling was another thing that worried him. 'We've already lost so many of our people to that foolish mission.' He mused. The Ayakashi sisters, Cooan, Petz, Beruche, and Karaberas had been the first, each giving their power to live a primitive life in the past. Then Rubeus, failing miserably on the self detonating ship. Now Emerald was in charge of the mission to retrieve Small Lady. She was better than the others at gaining energy but always, the sailor senshi would stop her before the full potential had been gathered.   
  
"The past was a delicate thing," He muttered to no one in particular. "If we interfere too much, we may destroy the foundations of the present, and destroy ourselves." It was Wise Man's idea to meddle in the flow of time. Sapphire's face drew into a mask of hatred. That demon, or whatever he truly was under that cowl, was always a source of trouble. He had kept Sapphire and Diamond from being close, as brothers should. Sapphire had to refer to his brother as "Your Highness," or "Your Majesty."   
  
As he usually did when these thoughts became to much for him, Sapphire got up and began walking toward the throne room, to speak with his brother. Emerald was still crying. The sound tugged at his heartstrings. He couldn't leave her alone.   
  
He gently rapped on the half-open door to her room. "Emerald? Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine!" She snapped.  
  
"May I enter?"   
  
"Do what you wish." She sounded miserable.  
  
Emerald was lying on her back on her bed, tissues everywhere. She raised up and looked at him. Sapphire saw how red her eyes were. "Diamond?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and made room for him on the bed. Sapphire sat down and she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "What is it about me that he doesn't like?"   
  
"It's not you. Diamond is under a lot of pressure. His mission is at a stalemate and he's not sure what to do right now."  
  
"And he stares at that damned Serenity all the time." She sniffed. "What is it about her that he loves so much?"   
  
"I don't know." He put his left arm around her and rubbed her arm. "I just don't know."  
  
Sapphire looked down at Emerald as she cried into his shoulder. 'What is it about you that makes me love you?' He thought.   
  
Emerald looked up at him, then laid her head back down on his shoulder. 'Maybe I should say something to her about the way I feel.'   
  
"Diamond..." She muttered miserably. She gave a small sob and her tears started anew.   
  
'Maybe not.' Sapphire thought. 'I'll always just be a shoulder to cry on. Her heart belongs to my brother.' He shook his head sadly as his lady cried for her prince. 


	2. Heart in Hand

A few weeks after Sapphire heard Emerald crying and comforted her, he lay thinking in his bed again.   
  
'I should ask her,' He thought, but then he thought of who she had cried for when she was in his arms. 'Damnit Diamond. She loves you so much and yet you don't realize it.'   
  
But then again, he loved her, and she didn't realize it either.   
  
'Well,' He decided, 'It's time she knew.'   
  
He got up from his bed, smoothed his clothing out and walked out into the hall. As soon as he stepped out, he almost ran over Emerald who was gliding away from the throne room.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's alright, just watch where you're going next time." She said as she started away again.  
  
Sapphire hesitated. This was the moment. "Emerald?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you walk with me? I have something I would like to discuss with you."  
  
"Absolutely. New tactics perhaps?" She perked up at the thought of another attack on the Palace.  
  
Sapphire cleared his throat. "Something like that."   
  
***  
They walked together, mostly in silence, Sapphire because he was a bit nervous, Emerald because she didn't know what he was planning to talk about.  
  
Sapphire led her to a balcony on the flagship, one that overlooked the ruined city. The stars were out and all nine heavenly bodies could be seen in the sky.   
  
"Beautiful place here isn't it?" He asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Very. It'll be the perfect place for us to colonize once this city is destroyed."  
  
"Yes." He looked at her. 'Now or never.'  
  
"Emerald?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
We've known each other for a long time, ever since we were children on Nemesis. To be honest, you caught my eye a long time ago." He had her full attention now.   
  
'Too late now.' He plunged on. "I've watched you grow up into a beautiful woman, watched you fall for my brother, and I've watched you become more and more unhappy because of it. I love my brother but he is so obsessed with Serenity that he doesn't know true beauty when he sees it. But I do, I see true beauty right before me."  
  
Sapphire paused as he saw Emeralds face blush and she flicked her fan out. "I was wondering, if perhaps, you would do me the honor of being my lady."  
  
'Well, I've said it. Now all I can do is listen and accept my fate with dignity.'   
  
Emerald thought for a moment, fluttering her fan before her face. Then she sighed. "Sapphire, I didn't know. I didn't know you felt this way. If I did, I would have done something, but it's impossible for me to return your feelings. I know that Diamond loves me, he doesn't show it, but I know he does. I just have to wait for him to decide to show his feelings. Yes, that's all. I just have to wait for him to show his feelings." She laughed hollowly and made her way back inside.   
  
Sapphire sat for a long time on the balcony railings after she left.   
  
'She was trying to convince herself, and she's doing it. She's leading herself down the road to self-destruction.' He clenched his fist and a tear slid down his face. 'Damnit Diamond, you don't know what you do to her.   
  
He continued to sit, looking at the Crystal Palace, for several hours. Not long before dawn, Diamond wandered by, mainly to look at the palace, where Serenity lay.   
  
"Restless night?"  
  
"You have no idea."   
  
"You have trouble sleeping when our goal is so close yet so far away too?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."   
  
The brothers sat together in silence, both lost in the thoughts of their loved ones that they would never have.  
  
  
*****  
C'est Fine!  
  
Well, this is the end of the Sapphire's Thoughts story. Please, tell me what you think and be a responsible reader and leave a review.  
  
Thank you! 


End file.
